Gundam Guys In School
by ShadowXene
Summary: Co-written w/ Sakura Cloud. Please read the author's note first. What would happen if the Gundam guys came to our school. I'll tell you. TOTAL CHAOS!!!! This is a very funny take on what would happen if the g-guys came to our school. I think you'll


  


**READ THIS FIRST!!! Ummmm…me and my friend Sakura Cloud came up with the idea of what would happen if the Gundam guys came to our school so this is it. Uhhhh………well first of all, I need to give a lot of credit to Sakura Cloud, my best friend, for this fic. She wrote the first eight or so scenes and I wrote the rest, with her help. ……………A lot of her help. So a TON of credit goes to her. This is a self-insertion fic…if you want to know who's who well the chart after this little note might help. This chapter takes place on a Friday so that might help you a bit. The characters might seem a bit OOC but remember, this is what might happen if they came to our school and our friends are insane. So are we but that's besides the point. N E Wayz, I think you want to read the story now, sorry for keeping you so long. ^^;**

**Who's Who Chart:**

**Imari – This would be me if you're wondering**   
**Kaori – My best friend Sakura Cloud**   
**Satoru – Another one of my best friends**   
**Neko – Yet another best friend**

***Note: Other ppl. who just pop out of nowhere to add life to this story will be referred to like this: Boy A, Boy B, Girl A, Girl B etc.***

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing. Huge companies and other ppl own it. Not us. Do not sue. You will get nothing.**   
  


**:: Chapter 1::**   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 1 – Playground ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Imari: Hi guys!**

**Satoru: About time you got here!**

**Neko: What took you so long?**

**Satoru: Yeah!**

**Imari: In case you have forgotten I have to wait for my little sister!!! *screaming in Satoru's ear***

**Satoru: Ahhh!!!!**

**Kaori: *pops up behind Neko* Hey!**

**Neko: Ahh!!!!**

**Satoru: *holding her head* Why are you so late?**

**Kaori: Its fun. *yawns* Why?**

**Satoru: Why can't you take the bus?**

**Neko: Yeah why don't you take the bus?**

**Kaori: Because I like to sleep late.**

**Satoru: Well take the bus any way!!!**

**Kaori: *pout***

**Imari: *looking over at the other side of the playground***

**Kaori: *looks over at Imari* What's over there that's so interesting?**

**Imari: It's those guys over there.**

**Neko: *goes by Imari and looks at them* They must be new.**

**Imari: Well yeah duh! Didn't your homeroom teacher say any thing to your class about new students?**

**Neko: Um.......dunno. I was playing games and stuff .**

**Kaori: I remember our teacher saying some thing about that.**

**Satoru: Who cares they're cute!!!**

**Imari Kaori Neko: *fall over***

**Neko: She's right though!**

**Kaori: Yeah be a little loader about it.**

**Imari: Yeah Neko!**

**Kaori: Same goes for you.**

**Imari: *looks at Kaori trying to keep a straight face, gives her death glare***

**Kaori: *starts counting down* 1....2.....3...**

**Imari: *bursts out laughing* I hate you!!! Ha ha ha!**

**Kaori: He he he.**

**Satoru: *puts hand to forehead***

***bell rings and they line up to go in side***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 2 - Reading Class - Period 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Boy A: *sits in-between Imari and Kaori***

**Boy B: *sits on the other side of Kaori***

**Kaori: *thinks to self* These are two of the boys from the playground.**

**Imari: *whispers to boy A *Hi what's your name?**

**Boy A: *gives her a death glare***

**Imari: Uh..... *looking confused***

**Boy A: My names Heero. *goes back to reading his Reading book***

**Imari: Hn....**

**Kaori: *looks at Heero***

**Heero: *gives Kaori a death glare***

**Kaori: *whispers* Nice ta meet you too.**

**Boy B: *gives a slight laugh***

**Kaori: *whispers* What's your name?**

**Boy B: *whispers* I am Milliardo.**

**Kaori: *whispers* I am Kaori.**

**Kaori: *looks at Heero and whispers* Now why can't you be nice like him?**

**Heero: *gives Kaori another death glare* Hmph**

**Imari: *smiles***

**Boy C: ::sitting in front of Heero:: *laughs***

**Boy D: ::sitting next to boy C:: *whispers* Girls giving you a hard time already Heero?**

**Heero: Hn! *whispers* Omae o korosu.**

**Imari: *whispers* Well that's not nice.**

**Boy D: *whispers and turns around to look at Kaori and Imari* He's always saying that to every one. Hi I am Trowa.**   
***points to boy C* And this is Quatre.**

**Quatre: *turns around and whispers* Hi.**

**Imari: *whispers yet again* Hi.**

**Kaori: *whispers* Hey.**

** Meanwhile**   
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 3 - Music - Period 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   


**Satoru: * walks in classroom and sits down* I really don't like this...**

**Boy E: *sits next to Satoru***

**Satoru: *thinks to self* He's one of the guys from out side.**

**Music Teacher: All right! I am going to pass out these work sheets for you to work on. *passes out work sheets***

**Satoru: *mumbles to self* Not if I chop it in to little pieces with my sword...**

**Boy E: Onnas don't use swords only warriors do and you don't look like a warrior to me.**

**Satoru: *cracks pencil in half* I'll show you! *whispers* With my broad sword. he he he**

**Boy E: How did an Onna get a broad sword?**

**Satoru: I have a wide range of swords.**

**Boy E: I could beat you any time!**

**Satoru: Yeah you think? I could beat you with one hit!**

**Boy E: I'd like to see you try!**

**Satoru: Alright, you're on!**

**Boy E: Ok my house at five!**

**Teacher: Wufei! Satoru! Please be quiet and do your work!**

**Satoru: *whispers* I'll be there and I'll win too.**

**Wufei: Sure you will.**

**Satoru: I will! And I'll be laughing my head off watching you cry home!**

**Wufei: Cry?! I don't think so the only one that will be crying is you Onna!**

**Satoru: *stands up* What!? I'll beat you into the ground!**

**Wufei: *stands up* I would like to see you try!!!!**

**Satoru: Fine I will!!!!**

**Teacher: Wufei! Satoru! I warned you once! Now I am writing you two up for detention!**

**Satoru Wufei: What?!?!?!**

**Satoru: *death glares Wufei and sits down* Hmph!**

**Wufei: *death glares Satoru, sits down and whispers* This is injustice!**   


** Meanwhile (once again)**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene3 - Art class - Period 1 (still) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Neko: *getting all of her art stuff out***

**Boy F: *getting his art stuff out***

**Neko: *looks at boy F* Hey your new here right?**

**Boy F: Yep just got here today! *smiles and goes back to getting his stuff out***

**Neko: *takes out some pens *Gelly Rolls!**

**Boy F: *looks at the gelly roll pens* Hey these are cool! Can I use some?**

**Neko: Sure! *smiles* So what's your name?**

**Boy F: My name is Duo, yours?**

**Neko: My name is Neko!**

**Duo: *gets a sheet of paper and grabs a blue gelly roll* Hmm.. I know!**

**Neko: *drawing a cat looks over at Duo***

**Duo: *trying to draw with the blue gelly pen* Huh ? *inks not coming out* Hmm... *scribbles with it on the paper still not working scribbles harder* grr.. *presses down harder* Work!**

**Neko: *laughing her head off* Duo?**

**Duo: *presses down so hard pen breaks and goes all over *Wha!!!!!!**

**Neko: *still laughing* Ahh My shirt! *also in her hair***

**Duo: *starts laughing and has gelly roll pen on his check and for head***

**Neko: *looks at Duo laughs harder* It's on your face!**

**Duo: *tries to get it off but it only makes it worse***

**Neko: *now holding her sides* Your making it worse!**

**Duo: *his whole face is practically blue***

**Neko: *goes to the girls wash room to wash her hair and her shirt still laughing hysterically***

**Duo: *goes to the boys wash room to see if he can get any of the blue ink off his face***   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 4 - Homeroom - Part 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kaori: *sits down to see Satoru and Wufei still fighting over who is going to win ***

**Neko: *storms in through the door with Duo behind her* Am I late?!**

**Duo: Yeah are we late?**

**Kaori: *looks up the two of them* Nope your not! *then starts laughing***

**Duo: Hmm? What?**

**Satoru Wufei: *turns around and looks at Duo and Neko***

**Satoru: *starts laughing***

**Wufei: What happened to you Maxwell?**

**Duo: Huh nothing!**

**Neko: *just as confused as Duo takes out mini mirror she keeps in purse* Ahh!**

**Duo: *peeks over her shoulder and looks in mirror* Ahh!**

**: Duo still had blue on his face but it was on his cheeks and it looked like he was wearing blue blush and Neko's hair was all blue:**

**Wufei: Did you let that Onna give you a make over? *starts laughing***

**Duo: No! *sits down ***

**Neko: No! Not my hair!**

**Kaori: It's not that bad. I think it looks cool**

**Satoru: Yeah she's right.**

**Wufei: Yeah she looks fine but Maxwell looks like he's wearing make up.**

**Duo: *takes part of his shirt licks it and rubs at his cheeks* Come off !!**

**Milliardo: *walks in and sits down***

**Duo: *still rubbing at his cheeks***

**Milliardo: What happened to him?**

**Kaori: I don't know but it looks like he's wearing blue blush.**

**Duo: *looks up* I pressed too hard on a gelly roll pen it broke and got on my face and in her hair! *points at a blue haired Neko***

**Milliardo: *looks at Duo's bright blue cheeks and starts to laugh***

**Duo: It's not funny!**

**Wufei: I think you only made it worse!**

**Duo: What?!**

**Neko: *looks at Duo* I think he's right! *laughs some more***

**Kaori: It's coming off but you also made it brighter!**

**Duo: No!!!!! *rubs harder to get it off***

**Milliardo: Don't worry I am sure it will come off.**

**Satoru: Eventually. *snickers***

**:homeroom teacher does attendance and lunch count:**

** Meanwhile -_-'**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 5 - Homeroom - Part2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Heero: Hn.....**

**Imari: *looks at Heero* So did you bring lunch?**

**Heero: *death glares her***

**Quatre: You could be a bit nicer.**

**Heero: *still death glaring Imari* Hn...no.**

**Trowa: He'll never change.**

**Imari: *death glares Heero***

**Quatre: *laughs***

**Trowa: I think you've met your match Heero.**

**Heero: *still giving Imari the death glare***

**Quatre: Show him Imari. *smiles***

**Trowa: Yeah you can beat him.**

**: Heero and Imari just staring at each other Trowa and Quatre cheering them on like this is some sporting event, which I think it has turned into now... -_-' :**

**Imari: *holding up fairly well***

**Heero: *fine nuff said***

**Homeroom Teacher: It's time to take attendance and lunch count. You two can stare at each other and exchange phone numbers later.**

**Imari: *turns red* Huh!?!**

**Heero *turns slightly Red* Hn...!?**

**Quatre: *laughs***

**Trowa: Yeah Heero. Stare at your girl friend later. *laughs slightly***

**Heero Imari: *turns back to normal color and death glares Trowa* Omae o korosu. *look at each other then look away* Hmph!**

**Quatre: You better watch it Trowa!**

** : homeroom teacher takes attendance and lunch count:**   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene 6 - Science - Period 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**: Heero, Imari, Kaori, And Milliardo are at one table Quatre and Trowa are sitting at the table behind them:**

**Heero: *sitting at the table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed***

**Imari: Hi guys! *thunks Heero on the head with science book***

**Heero: O.O *eyes go wide open***

**Imari: Hi Heero!**

**Heero: *gets angry* Omae o korosu.**

**Imari: *sits down and looks at Heero* Quit saying that!**

**Heero: I'll say what I want to say. *death glares Imari***

**Imari: You can stop doing that too. *whacks him in the head***

**Heero: *doesn't even flinch and closes eyes again***

**Kaori: Hey! Why can't you be nice? *grabs a hard cover book***

**Imari: o.O**

**Kaori: *hits Heero hard in the back of the head***

**Heero: Ahh! *holding head***

**::Quatre and Trowa are cracking up while they're watching this whole thing::**

**Trowa: They showed you Heero!**

**Imari: *laughing so hard she almost fell of chair***

**Quatre: *still laughing* That wasn't nice!**

**Kaori: He had it coming to him anyway and he wasn't being nice either.**

**Heero: *death glares Kaori***

**Kaori: *puts hands up* I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist doing that.**

**Heero: Hmph**

**Milliardo: *walks in* What happened to him?**

**Kaori: He got what was coming to him.**

**Milliardo: And what's that?**

**Imari: A good whack in the head!**

**Trowa: Didn't seem to knock any sense into him though.**

**Kaori: Maybe it's a delayed reaction.**

**Imari: -_-' Right.....**

**Science Teacher: Please turn to page 47 and read to page 55. Then answer the questions on the bottom of page 55.**   


** Meanwhile**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene7 - Math - Period 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:: Wufei sits on the left of Satoru Duo sits on the right of Satoru and Neko Sits behind Duo::**

**Duo: I hate math!!!**

**Neko: Yeah!**

**Satoru: I am taking my math book home and burning it royally!**

**Wufei: I am chopping my math book up and destroying the pieces with my Gund--**

**Duo: *puts hand over Wufei's mouth* Shh!!!**

**Wufei: Mumble! Mumble!!!! *bites Duo***

**Duo: *takes hand away* Ahhhhh!!!!! It bit me!!!!! *now cradling hand***

**Math teacher: Quiet over there! Get back to your work!**

**Neko: Now your going to get rabies from Wufei biting you!**

**Wufei: What!? I don't have rabies!!!! Stupid Onna!**

**Duo: NO!**

**Satoru: Wufei you're foaming at the mouth!**

**Wufei: What!?!? This is injustice!**

**Neko: *laughing her head off* Now you are too Duo!**

**Duo: *playing along* Ahh!!! No now I got it!**

**Satoru: *backing away from Duo* Stay away! *looks at the other side of her* Ahhh! I am surrounded!**

**Duo Neko Satoru: *laughing really, really hard***

**Wufei: *getting really, really ticked***

**Math teacher: Now what did I say!?**

**Wufei Satoru: *immediately go back to work***

**Neko Duo: *still laughing***

**Math teacher: *walks over to Duo and Neko* You both have detention!**

**Duo Neko: *looking shocked* What!?!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 8 - Gym - Period 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:: every ones changed into their gym clothes and are doing stretches. Just in case you want to know, Heero is wearing red gym shorts, a white T-shirt , and black gym shoes. Imari is wearing almost the same but has white gym shoes. Duo is wearing red gym shorts, white T-shirt with red strips on the sleeves and black gym shoes, Neko is wearing red gym shorts, white gym shirt and blue gym shoes. Milliardo is wearing sweat pants with a white big baggy T-shirt with the sleeves cut off (Kaori: O.O) and black gym shoes. Kaori is wearing red sweat pants that don't have the frayed edge thing at the bottoms, a white gym shirt with a red long sleeved shirt underneath and black and black gym shoes. Trowa is wearing red sweat pants, a white T-shirt and white gym shoes. Satoru is wearing red gym shorts a tie-dye pink shirt and black gym shoes. Wufei is wearing red sweat pants, a red T-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and black gym shoes. Quatre is wearing read sweat pants with a white T-shirt and a red sweat jacket with a hood that has white strips on the sleeves and around the bottom and white gym shoes.**

**Gym teacher: This week we are going to be playing volleyball.**

**Imari: I am good at this!**

**Kaori: I seriously don't like this game....**

**Quatre: I am not really good at volleyball.**

**Gym teacher: *explains rules* Now you get to pick your own teams. Once you're in your teams tell me and I will assign you to a part of the court.**

**:: Heero, Imari, Milliardo, Kaori, Duo, Neko, Wufei, Satoru, Trowa, and Quatre are in a corner of the gym picking team leaders. A few minutes later Milliardo and Heero end up being team leaders.... go figure. They flip a coin Heero goes first. ::**

**Heero: *looks at every one* hmm... Duo**

**Duo: *puts arm around Heero* Alright! The perfect solder and me on one team, we are unbeatable! *takes arm off***

**Heero: *thinking to self* Why did I pick him?**

**Milliardo: Kaori.**

**Kaori: *just walks over by Milliardo and turning slightly red***

**Heero: Trowa.**

**Duo: Alright Trowa!**

**Trowa: *looks at Duo like he's a mad man (boy I should say)***

**Milliardo: Wufei.**

**Wufei: *walks over by Miliardo and Kaori with his arms crossed and is mumbling something about not liking this game.**

**Heero: hmm**

**Imari: Me! *waves hand in air***

**Heero: o.O Alright ......Imari.**

**Imari: Yeah!**

**Milliardo: Neko.**

**Neko: *bounces over there* Hey Kaori!**

**Duo: Oh!**

**:: Every one stares at Duo::**

**Duo: What?**

**Heero: Satoru.**

**Wufei: *glares at Satoru***

**Satoru: I am going to beat you Wufei!**

**Wufei: You can try Onna!**

**Satoru: I am going to do more than try!**

**:: Satoru and Wufei are in each other's faces yelling and fighting::**

**Quatre: *walks over to Milliardo's team* I guess I am on your team.**

**Milliardo: *nods***

**:: They all go to the gym teacher and go to the part of the court they were assigned to. Heero's Team on one side Milliardo's team on the other. Milliardo serves because Heero got first pick::**

**Milliardo: *Serves the ball, it goes over the net***

**Neko: Nice!**

**Duo: *bumps it back* You think you could beat me?**

**Kaori: *bumps it ***

**Imari: *hits it back***

**Wufei: *bumps it***

**Quatre: *sets it***

**Heero: *jumps up and spikes it hard (it makes a smack noise ::ow::)***

**Quatre: *gets hit in the head***

**Milliardo: O.O Quatre are you ok?!**

**Kaori: *helps Quatre up***

**Quatre: *wobbling* I think I am going to go to da nurse...**

**Imari: Help him get to the nurse Heero.**

**Heero: o.O**

**Wufei: It's fair; you're the one that hit him.**

**Heero: *takes Quatre to the nurse***

**:: game resumes ::**

**Imari: *serves it***

**Neko: *bumps it over***

**Trowa: *spikes it back***

**Milliardo: *hits it back over***

**Duo: *run to get to the ball slides on the ground with his hands still in the position to bump the ball and it lands on his head***

**Imari: Duo!**

**Duo: *in shock* I... missed?!**

**:: Milliardo's team rotates Kaori's serve ::**

**Kaori: I warn you I can't serve a ball.**

**Trowa: How about this we will give you two chances.**

**Imari: What!?! Why does she get two chances?**

**Trowa: Cause she can't serve.**

**Wufei: Let her serve two it wouldn't matter any way cause we're going to win.**

**Satoru: No we are!**

**Wufei: Yeah right!**

**::Wufei and Satoru have their faces up to the net and are arguing again::**

**Kaori: *attempts to serve the ball, but it hits the net***

**Trowa: That's try one.**

**Milliardo: *Walks to Kaori with the ball and gives it to her***

**Kaori: *takes the ball, turns slightly red again***

**Milliardo: *goes behind Kaori***

**Kaori: *turns even redder***

**Milliardo: *takes Kaori's left hand, which has the ball in it* You keep this hand down like this and don't throw up the ball***

**Kaori: *nods head and turns a little redder***

**Milliardo: *Takes Kaori's other hand* And you swing this hand up and hit the ball hard.**

**Kaori: *now extremely red nods head again***

**Imari: *cracking up***

**Neko: *trying not to laugh***

**Milliardo: *walks back to his position***

**Kaori: *turns back to normal color and sees Imari laughing* grrr.... *getting ticked***

**Imari: *laughing really hard not paying attention***

**Kaori: *changes her mind and decides to spike the ball throws it up really high spikes it really hard and it nearly gives Imari whip lash***

**Imari: Ahhh!!! What are you trying to do, kill me!?!**

**Heero: *comes back with Quatre***

**Quatre: *holding an ice bag on his head* Hi guys.**

**Heero: He's fine.**

**Trowa: Glad your ok Quatre.**

**Quatre: Yeah me too but I need to stay out for the rest of the game.**

**Wufei: Come on lets just finish this!**

**Neko: Alright just settle down!**

**Satoru: Yeah Wufei.**

**Wufei: Shut it Onna!**

**Quatre: *sits on bleachers watching the game***

**Duo: Hey Heero glad your back!!! Now we can't lose!**

**Heero: Hn........**

**Kaori: *serves ball***

**Heero: *spikes it hard***

**Kaori: O.O**

**Milliardo: *bumps it back just as hard***

**Imari: GO Heero!**

**Duo: Yeah! Heero!**

**Heero: * bumps it back hard ***

**Neko: Ahh! *almost gets hit by ball***

**Kaori: Heero!**

**Satoru: Whose winning now Wufei?**

**Wufei: Grrrrr......This is injustice!!!**

**Neko: o.O It almost killed me!!!!**

**Duo: *serves the ball***

**Kaori: *bumps it to Heero***

**Quatre: Go you guys! You're doing great!**

**Heero: *spikes it back hard once again***

**Imari: Go Heero! You can beat her!**

**Kaori: O.O Imari! *thinks to self* What am I going to do?!**

**Milliardo: Go Kaori!**

**Kaori: huh? Right *bumps it back hard***

**Heero: *bumps it***

**Wufei: *bumps it backwards***

**Duo: *misses again* No!!!! Not again!!!! *pounds ground***

**Trowa: Better luck next time Duo.**

**Duo: But how? I rock at this game?!**

**Gym teacher: Alright go and change!**

**:: every one exits the gym to go to the locker rooms then start heading to next class ::**

**Satoru: Nice hit!**

**Neko: Yeah!**

**Imari: You hit one of his spikes?!?!**

**Kaori: *holding her hands* Yeah! And it was like bumping a brick wall!**

**Trowa: Well Heero has skill in most sports.**

**Quatre: Yep that's for sure.**

**Milliardo: *behind Kaori* That was a nice hit. Not too many people can take a hit from Heero Yuy. *walks away***

**Kaori: *blushes***

**Imari: *starts laughing***

**Kaori: What?**

**Imari: Your blushing!**

**Kaori: O.O I am?**

**Duo: Why are you so red? Did you crash into a wall or some thing?**

**Neko: *Starts laughing***

**Kaori: No!**

**Duo: Then why are you so red?**

**Imari: She's red because she like---**

**Kaori: *covers Imari's mouth***

**Duo: O.O Who, tell me who?**

**Satoru: Milliardo.**

**Duo: o.O REALLY?**

**Neko: * Nods head ***

**::Kaori chases Satoru down the hall and back with big reading book::**

**Kaori: Don't tell any one!**

**Duo: Don't worry I am the vault of secrets!**

**Kaori: You guys better not tell any one!**

**Satoru: What if we do?**

**Kaori: You don't want to know.**   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 9 – Math Class - Period 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Milliardo sits next to Kaori and in front of Imari. Heero sits next to Imari and behind Kaori. Trowa sits in front of Milliardo and Quatre sits in front Kaori.**

**Kaori: *singing 'What's My Age Again' by Blink 182 under her breath***

**Heero: What in the world are you singing?!**

**Imari: Blink 182 songs.**

**Trowa: Blink 182 rocks!**

**Heero: No, Linkin Park is better**

**Imari: I agree with him. Linkin Park has the best songs.**

**Kaori: No, Blink 182 is better.**

**Milliardo: I agree with Kaori.**

**Quatre: I don't like either band…….**

**Kaori, Imari, Heero, Milliardo, and Trowa: *look at Quatre like he's insane***

**Quatre: I like the Backstreet Boys.**

**Kaori, Imari, Heero, Milliardo, and Trowa: O.o *fall over***

**Kaori: Anyways, I still think that Blink 182 is better.**

**Heero: *stands up* I told you before, Linkin Park is better! Omae o Korosu!!!**

**Kaori: *stands up* Stop saying that!! And Blink 182 is way better than Linkin Park!!**

**Imari: *stands up* No, Linkin Park is the best!!**

**Milliardo: *stands up* I agree with Kaori. Blink 182 is the best!! *shouting***

**Math Teacher: You four!! I'm writing you up for detention!!**

**Milliardo, Kaori, Imari, and Heero: *look shocked* Wha?!?! *sit back down***

**Teacher: *writing up detention slips and mumbling under breath* Too many detentions, I just gave detention to two of their best friends.**

** Meanwhile**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 10 – Reading – Period 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Duo: *screams out of nowhere* Manic Robots!!!**

**Wufei: What!? Where?!**

**Duo: Oh, sorry Wu-man. Just kidding.**

**Wufei: Maxwell…….how many times have I told you not to call me that?!?! Grr……..prepare to meet your end.**

**Teacher: Wufei, Duo, please do your work.**

**Wufei Duo: *sit down start working again***

**Wufei: *finds pair of scissors, gets an evil idea* *tries to cut off Duo's braid***

**Duo: *sneezes really hard***

**Wufei: *braid jerks out of his hand, he only manages to cut off about four inches***

**Duo: *head feels slightly lighter***

**Wufei: *drops scissors, goes back to work somewhat disappointed that he couldn't chop off more of his braid***

**Duo: *feels his braid become loose, looks down and screams***

**Teacher: *alarmed* Duo what's wrong?**

**Duo: *holding up the cut end of his braid and the 4 inch portion* Someone cut my braid!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts wailing***

**Teacher: -_-' Ummmmmmm…well I'm sorry about that but there's nothing we can do. It'll eventually grow back.**

**Duo: *still wailing, puddles forming on the floor***

**Wufei: Maxwell, stop that wailing!! If you don't I'll chop off the rest of that ridiculous braid of yours.**

**Duo: *shuts up, re-braids his hair, ties it and goes back to work***

**Teacher: -_-' Uh…thank you Wufei.**

**Wufei: Hmph.**   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 11 – English – period 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Kaori: *singing Blink 182 songs under her breath***

**Imari: *singing Linkin Park songs under her breath***

**Heero: *backing up by Imari by singing Linkin park songs***

**Milliardo: *backs up Kaori by singing blink 182 songs***

**Milliardo Kaori Imari Heero: *start singing even louder***

**Trowa: *falling off chair hysterically laughing, trying to stop***

**Quatre: *singing 'The Call' by Backstreet Boys louder than all four combined***

**Teacher: Will you six please stop the infernal racket you are making!!**

***all stop***

**Trowa: *chuckling slightly***

**Milliardo Kaori Imari Heero Quatre: *glare at him***

** Meanwhile**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 12 – Science – Period 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:: Wufei, Satoru, Duo, and Neko all sit at one table. Satoru and Wufei are arguing again::**

**Wufei: *whispering* Onna, no matter what you say I could still beat you at sword fighting. I could beat you at anything.**

**Satoru: *whispering* I could so beat you at sword fighting and I have a name you know. I could probably beat you at video games as well.**

**Wufei: *whispering* You're on! I could beat you at any video game!!**

**Satoru: *whispering* I could beat you at Final Fantasy 9. Or if you prefer, I could beat you at Parasite Eve. Take your pick.**

**Wufei: *whispering* Final Fantasy 9. It's my favorite. I could beat you hands down.**

**Duo: *whispering* Didn't know you liked video games Wu-man.**

**Wufei: *whispering* For your information I happen to like video games very much and my name is not Wu-man!!**

**Satoru: *whispering* Just like my name isn't Onna!!!**

**Neko: *whispering* I don't care much about video games. I've never played 'em.**

**Duo Satoru Wufei: *look at her like she's insane.***

**Duo: *whispering* Not ANY video games?!?!**

**Neko: *whispering happily * No.**

**Wufei Satoru Duo: o.O *fall over***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 13 – Recess – Period 6a ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:: Satoru, Kaori, Imari, and Neko are sitting on the grass talking in a corner of the playground::**

**Satoru: I will beat Wufei!!! I just have to think of something to beat him at besides sword fighting and video games.**

**Kaori: -_-' Don't you think you're becoming a bit obsessed with this?**

**Satoru: No!!!! I have to beat that conceited ass!!! Make him eat his words about "weak Onnas." I am not weak!!!!**

**Neko: It's true. He keeps saying that he could beat her because she's a so-called "weak Onna."**

**Kaori: So we'll just have to pound them into the ground.**

**Imari: Well that's not nice.**

**Kaori: Did I ever claim to be a nice person?**

**Imari: Yes you did. *grins***

**Kaori: Oh forget it.**

**Imari: I, on the other hand, did no such thing.**

**Kaori: Shuttup.**

**Imari: *grins***

**Kaori: You're mean.**

**Imari: *grins wider* I know.**

**Kaori: -_-'**

**Imari: The guys are coming this way.**

**Kaori Satoru Neko: What!?!?!?**

**Imari: *wince* Geez, you don't have to scream in my ear.**

**:: Heero Duo Trowa Quatre Milliardo and Wufei are walking towards the group.::**

**Imari: Hi guys.**

**Neko: H-how did you people find us???**

**Imari: -_-' Earth to Neko, we are sitting in plain view!!!**

**Neko: Oh yeah…**

**Everyone else: *falls over***

**Kaori: Idiot. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?**

**Milliardo: We saw you guys sitting over here and since we don't know anyone else we decided to come over.**

**Imari: Cool.**

**:: Satoru and Wufei are arguing yet again.::**

**Wufei: You will not beat me. I will win at both sword fighting and the video game.**

**Satoru: You will not. I will win at both and I will enjoy watching you cry at your loss.**

**Wufei: Stupid Onna!! I do not cry!!!**

**Everyone else: -_-' *tune out their bickering***

**Neko: -_-' They've been like this all day…**

**Everyone else: -_-'**

**Kaori: O…..K…hmmm…..next topic.**

**Neko: *takes her lip gloss out of her purse and put some on then smells it* Hey Duo, come over here!**

**Duo: *walks over* What?**

**Neko: Smell this, it smells really good!! *holds out lip gloss at him***

**Duo: *sniffs at the lip gloss* Hey yeah!!! That does smell good!!!**

**Duo Neko: *start getting high off the lip gloss***

**Everyone else: -_-'**

**Imari: -_-' Not this again….**

**Kaori: -_-' She's always getting high off that stupid lip gloss thing.**

**Everyone else (with the exception of Wufei and Satoru who are still fighting): *fall over***

**Milliardo: -_-; You have some weird friends.**

**Kaori: I know… -_-' Imari over here is also insane…**

**Imari: Hey!! That's mean!! *pout***

**Kaori: Not to mention that she can't keep a straight face for nothing.**

**Quatre: Yes she can. During homeroom she and Heero were all glaring at each other for who knows how long.**

**Kaori: She can keep a straight face…………just not around me.**

**Imari: You are mean. *glares angrily at Kaori***

**Kaori: Your gonna laugh….**

**Imari: *mouth twitches but she keeps a straight face***

**Kaori: 3…2…1…**

**Imari: *bursts out laughing hysterically***

**Heero Duo Milliardo Trowa Quatre: -_-'**

**Imari: I hate you.**

**Kaori: *smiles***

**Imari: Omae o korosu.**

**Trowa: Did you get that saying from Heero?**

**Kaori: No. She always saying that to me……and Satoru……and Neko too for that matter.**

**Trowa: Oh……**

**Imari: Heero, do you have a gun I can borrow? I wanna shoot Kaori now.**

**Heero: No, they took it away.**

**Imari: *pout* No fair.**

**Kaori: Ha ha!!**

**Imari: grrr….hmph**

***silence, crickets chirping in background***

**Imari: Hey Heero?**

**Heero: Hn?**

**Imari: Can you help me with that keeping a straight face thing? My goal in life is to keep a straight face around Kaori.**

**Heero: Sure…**

**Imari: Really?!?!**

**Heero: Yeah.**

**Imari: Cool. *stands up***

**Kaori: Not now!! Don't leave me with…ummm…. *counts how many guys there are left* three guys by myself!!!!!**

**Imari: Bye bye.**

***Imari and Heero walk away***

**Kaori: Ummmmm…………….**

***silence***

**"…"**

***crickets chirping***

**"…"**

***still silent***

**"…"**

***no sound yet***

***a ball rushes past Kaori's head really close and almost gives her whiplash***

**Kaori: Ahhhh!!!! Who threw that?!?! *looks over to see Imari holding a ball in her hand with Heero holding about three more***

**Imari: I threw it. Revenge for earlier at gym. *throws another ball and takes one from Heero***

**Kaori: *catches the ball and throws it back hitting Imari in the leg***

***before Imari can throw another one, the recess supervisor calls lineup to go in for lunch***

**Imari: No fair. *pout***

**Kaori: He he…**

**Imari: Shuttup.**

***everyone lines up while Imari and Heero put the balls away and then line up***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 14 – Lunch – Period 6b ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***everyone gets their lunch and sit down at one table they use the whole table***

**Imari: Hello. *moves to whack Heero on the head with her lunch tray***

**Heero: Do that again and I'll kill you.**

**Imari: *shrugs and whacks Heero over the head with her tray***

**Heero: *rubbing his head* Didn't you hear what I said?**

**Imari: Yeah.**

**Heero: …**

**Imari: I'll help you find a way to kill me without your gun. For example, you can hang me with my hair *points to her waist length hair and wraps it around her neck***

**Heero: O.o**

**Kaori: Are you becoming suicidal again and plotting your death?**

**Imari: Yeah!! It's fun!!! *all happy***

**Everyone else: *fall over***

**Neko: So……did anyone else get detention besides Duo Wufei Satoru and me?**

**Kaori: Yeah.**

**Imari: I guess all of us got detention except for….**

***everyone turns to glare at Trowa and Quatre***

**Wufei: *grabs a fork and pokes Quatre hard in the shoulder then drops it***

**Quatre: Ahhhhh!!!**

**Teacher: No screaming in the lunchroom!! What's your name? I'm writing you up for detention.**

**Quatre: *glaring darkly at Wufei* My name's Quatre.**

**Teacher: Ok Quatre. You have detention tonight after school.**

***teacher walks away***

**Imari: *gets up to throw away her tray and comes back***

***everyone else gets up to throw away their tray and comes back***

**Imari: -_-'**

**Teacher: Number seven washes the table!!!**

***everyone looks at their number, Trowa is number seven***

**Trowa: *decides to get it over with and begins to wipe down the table with a sponge***

**Duo: *grabs bucket full of soapy water* Hey Trowa, wouldn't this be easier?**

***everyone else moves away***

**Duo: *dumps the water over the table***

**Trowa: Duo!! What the hell are you doing?!?!**

**Teacher: *hears Trowa swear* You!! Detention!!!**

**Trowa: *finishes the table and glares darkly at Duo***

***teacher calls line-up and they all get in line to go to their next class***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 15 – Study Hall – Period 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***everyone is sitting at a desk reading a book***

**Imari: *pokes Heero in the shoulder***

**Heero: *looks over at Imari***

**Imari: *points to a part in the book she's reading that she found funny***

**Heero: *reads it and he smiles slightly***

**Everyone else: O.O *staring at Heero and Imari in shock* thinking to self: "Heero smiled?!?!?!"**

**Imari Heero: *notice their friends staring at them glare darkly at them and go back to reading***

**Teacher: Zzzzzzzzzzz…………….**

**Boy A: *whispering* Hey look at those two guys over there. They must be total wusses since they have long hair.**

**Boy B: *whispering* Yeah, I saw the one with the really long braid crying when someone cut off a little piece of his braid.**

**Boy A: *whispering* He he, wanna throw paper balls at them and see if they go cry home?**

**Boy B: *whispering* Yeah.**

**Milliardo: *reading when a paper ball whizzes by his head looks up and frowns***

**Duo: *reading a joke book when he feels something hit him in the back of the head, looks down picks up a paper ball***

**Milliardo: *sees another coming at him out of the corner of his eye, catches it***

**Duo: *looks up, sees Milliardo holding a paper ball***

**Milliardo: *shrugs at Duo and looks around to see who threw it* *spots them and throws***

**Boy A: *laughing when he feels a paper ball hit him in the side of the face* *looks up and sees Milliardo smirking at him***

**Boy A: *throws another at him***

**Milliardo: *catches it and throws it really hard***

**Boy A: *hits him on the side of the cheek so hard it gives him a really long and deep papercut***

**Milliardo: *grins and goes back to reading***

**Boy B: *angrily throws one at Duo***

**Duo: *get hit in the head with a paper ball, looks up and throws it hard***

**Boy B: *catches it but gets a lot of deep papercuts in his hand from the force of the throw***

**Duo: *grins and begins reading again***

**Boy A and B: *stand up and throw a paper ball angrily, both are off and hit the teacher waking her up***

**Teacher: Who threw that?**

**Milliardo: *points at the two boys***

**Teacher: Thank you Milliardo. You two guys have detention.**

**Boy A and B: *glare darkly at Milliardo and Duo and sit down***

**Duo Milliardo: *smirk at back at them***

**Teacher: You may start your homework.**

**Duo: *takes out his work and a blue pen***

**Everyone else in the classroom: *begins homework***

**Duo: *tries to write with the pen but the ink won't come out so he starts to shake it* Grrrr………not again. *shakes it harder and the pen explodes all over his hands and shirt* Wha?!?! *blink, look down* Ahhhh!!!!!!! It's all over me!!!!**

**Neko: *notices Duo and begins to laugh* You don't seem to be having much luck with pens today Duo!!!**

**Imari: *looks up, tries not to laugh and pokes Heero***

**Heero: *looks up at Imari seeing trying not to laugh but failing***

**Imari: *finally bursts out laughing hysterically pointing towards Duo***

**Heero: *looks in Duo's direction and can't stop from laughing himself, pokes Kaori***

**Kaori: *looks up to see Heero laughing* O.O *pokes Milliardo***

**Milliardo: *looks up to see Kaori staring in shock at a hysterically laughing Heero* O.O**

**Heero: *manages to point at Duo before bursting into laughter again***

**Kaori Milliardo: *look at Duo covered in blue ink and crack up laughing as well***

**Trowa Quatre Satoru Wufei: *look up to see what's so funny and begin laughing too when they see Duo***

**Duo: Is it on my face?!?! *puts hands on cheeks***

**Neko: It is now!!!! *falls on floor laughing hysterically holding her sides***

**Everyone else: *holding sides laughing really hard***

**Teacher: What's so fun--- *looks up to see Duo covered in blue ink and tries to hold back her laughter* Uh….why don't you go to the bathroom and try to clean up Duo? *laugh***

**Duo: *scowls darkly at the whole class who's laughing their heads off and walks out the door heading toward the bathroom.***

***5 minutes later***

***everyone in the classroom has stopped laughing and is doing their work***

**Duo: *walks in, has bright blue ink still smeared over his cheeks and hands, he tried to wash it off but it only got brighter***

**Everyone in the classroom: *looks up to see him, starts laughing hysterically again***

**Duo: *glares darkly at the people in the classroom and sits down***

***the bell rings***

***everyone puts their stuff away and heads to the next class***

**Imari: Nice makeup job Duo!!**

**Kaori: Yeah, you seem to have an obsession with blue blush don't you. Don't worry, it comes off eventually, it happened to me.**

**Imari: Yeah it does come off, although it might take awhile.**

**Duo: *pout* No fair!! I'm getting really sick of these blue pens exploding on me.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 16 – Social Studies – Period 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Teacher: Okay class, today we're gonna play USA Bingo. Come get a card and some markers.**

***everyone gets up to get a card and a few of the little red marker chips***

**::Heero Imari Kaori Milliardo Trowa and Quatre are all sitting at one table since the teacher let them pick where to sit::**

**Imari: Hn……I got a good card. I know all the capitals of these states.**

**Kaori: Me too………I think. Can you help me Imari? Please?**

**Imari: Give me one good reason why I should.**

**Milliardo: I'll help you if you want.**

**Kaori: *blush* Ummmm…sure…thanks.**

**Milliardo: No problem.**

**Imari: *trying not to laugh but can't help it and starts to giggle slightly***

**Kaori: *glares at Imari* What's so funny?**

**Imari: *stops laughing and smiles innocently* Nothing, nothing at all.**

**Heero Trowa Quatre: *hold back laughter at the angry expression on Kaori's face***

***5 minutes later***

**Heero: *about to call bingo when…***

**Milliardo: USA Bingo!**

**Teacher: Read off the states.**

**Milliardo: *reads off the states***

**Teacher: Very good Milliardo. Do you want a homework pass or candy?**

**Milliardo: Uh…homework pass.**

**Teacher: Ok. Come get it.**

**Milliardo: *retrieves his homework pass and sits back down***

**Heero: *glares darkly at Milliardo***

**Imari: Calm down Heero it's just a game. There'll be more chances to win.**

**Heero: Hn…….**

***10 minutes later***

**Heero: USA Bingo**

**Teacher: Alright Heero. Read them off.**

**Heero: *reads off states***

**Teacher: Correct. Homework pass or candy?**

**Heero: Candy. *retrieves his candy and sits back down* Want some? *offers a piece to Imari***

**Imari: Thanks. *takes a piece of candy* See? I told you that you would win eventually. *begins munching on the candy***

**Heero: Hn…*happily begins to munch on the candy***

**Milliardo Kaori Trowa Quatre: -_-'**

** Meanwhile**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 17 – English – Period 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Duo: I'm bored… *turns to Neko* Are you bored?**

**Neko: *turns to look at Duo* Meow.**

**Duo: o.O *shakes head and goes back to work***

***2 minutes later***

**Satoru: Hey, Neko? What're you doing?**

**Neko: Meow.**

**Wufei: What's with the Onna?**

**Neko: Meow. *frown***

** Duo: You're seriously freaking me out Neko.**

**Neko: Meow. *pout***

**Satoru: Are you acting like a cat again Neko?**

**Neko: Meow! *happy***

**Duo: Ok. You are officially insane.**

**Neko: Meow! *hiss***

**Duo: -_-'**

**Satoru: Stop it Neko. It's getting really old.**

**Neko: Meow *pout* Fine.**

**Duo: Why do you do that?**

**Neko: Cause it's fun!!**

**Duo Satoru Wufei: *fall over***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 18 – Industrial Arts – Period 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**::Imari Heero and Trowa are all in one group working on the walls of the house they're making::**

**Imari: Hey Trowa?**

**Trowa: *looks up from positioning the joist to the header***

**Imari: Can you hold the joist while I hammer this side in?**

**Trowa: Sure**

**Imari: Thanks. *hammers in the joist***

**Heero: *nails in the other side***

**Imari: *notices one side coming loose* Trowa, there's a side coming loose to your right.**

**Trowa: *sees it and pounds it in…but the opposite side come loose…(makes a dull thwack sound)***

**Imari: *board goes flying and hits her in the back of the head hard* Ow………**

**Trowa: Are you okay?!?!**

**Imari: *touches back of head gently and winces* I'll be fine but I'll have a nasty bump there later.**

**Heero: You sure you don't wanna go to the nurse?**

**Imari: Yeah I'm fine. *stands up and wobbles a bit but manages to stay upright* Come on, we gotta nail the wall to the floor!!**

***they nail the wall upright to the floor***

**Imari: *about to nail in the brace when her hammer slips out of her hand and hit the wall squarely on the center beam causing it to tip over and crash to the floor* Uh………oops…he he. -_-'**

** Meanwhile**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 19 – Home Ec. – Period 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**::Kaori Milliardo and Quatre are in one kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies::**

**Kaori: *adds all the ingredients to a bowl***

**Quatre: *mixes them together***

**Milliardo Kaori Quatre: *put small circles of cookie dough on the cookie sheet***

**Milliardo: *puts the tray in the oven***

**Kaori Quatre Milliardo: *start cleaning up the kitchen***

**Kaori Quatre Milliardo: *finish cleaning and sit down at their table to wait***

**Kaori: So who wants to get the cookies when they're done?**

**Milliardo: I will.**

**Quatre: That's fine with me.**

***10 minutes later***

**Kaori: The cookies are done.**

**Milliardo: I'll go get them. *stands up to go get the cookies from the oven***

**Kaori: *looks down at the table to see the oven mitts there* Wait Milliardo!!!**

**Milliardo: *is already reaching for cookies when he hears Kaori yell, too late and burns hands on hot tray* OW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kaori: *looks up to see Milliardo blowing on his hands and hopping around in pain, starts laughing***

**Quatre: *trying not to laugh, puts on oven mitts and takes cookie tray out***

**Kaori: *stifling laughter* Are you okay?!**

**Milliardo: *blowing on hands* All except for the pain, yeah.**

**Kaori: Well put your hands in cold water.**

**Milliardo: -_-' That would work. Why didn't I think of that?**

** Meanwhile (again)**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 20 – Social Studies – Period 9 (still) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**:: Satoru Wufei Duo and Neko are all sitting at one table with their Bingo cards and marker already::**

**Teacher: *calling off state capitals***

***5 minutes later***

**Wufei: USA Bingo.**

**Teacher: Call off the states.**

**Wufei: *calls off states, gets them correct and decides to get a homework pass***

**Satoru Duo Neko: *glare darkly at Wufei***

**Wufei: *gulp***

***15 minutes later***

**Duo: USA Bingo!! *reads off states***

**Teacher: Good job Duo. What do you want, homework pass or candy?**

**Duo: *eyes the bag of candy on her desk* Candy!!! *grabs to whole bag and starts heading back to his seat***

**Teacher: -_-' Uhh………Duo? You only take ONE piece of candy.**

**Duo: Awwwwwwww………….no fair. *puts candy back, takes one and sits down***

**Satoru: *Notices his pockets are bulging and a piece of candy falls out of one* o.O *picks up the candy and raises an eyebrow at him***

**Duo: *grins innocently and empties his pockets onto the table***

**Wufei Satoru Duo Neko: *happily munching on candy for the rest of the period***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 21 – Detention – After school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Wufei storms into the detention room angrily***

***Trowa Quatre Milliardo Kaori Heero Imari Duo Neko and Satoru walk in sulkily after him***

**Wufei: *shouting* This is injustice!!!!! I have no reason to be here!!!!**

**Duo: Hey, we don't like it either but we're only here for half an hour. Calm down.**

**Wufei: No I will not calm down. *slams fist on desk making a long crack in it* I do not want to be here!!!! *starts trying to pound everything in sight***

**Heero Milliardo Duo Imari Kaori: *trying to hold him down***

**Detention Teacher: Wufei either sit down now or you'll have detention for all of next week!!!**

**Wufei: *calms down and sits down at a desk sulking***

**Teacher: This is detention. There will be no talking. You may not read a book or do any homework. All you do is sit there for half an hour. If I catch you sleeping you will have detention for the next three days. No bathroom breaks.**

***10 minutes later***

***Heero and Imari just sitting there staring off into space***

***Duo and Neko extremely bored looking around the room for anything even remotely interesting***

***Wufei and Satoru glaring at each other both thinking of strategies to use to beat the other***

***Milliardo and Kaori wondering how exactly they got there***

***Trowa and Quatre both plotting revenge against Duo and Wufei for getting them into detention***

***Boy A and Boy B thinking of ways of getting back at Milliardo and Duo during detention without getting caught***

***5 minutes later***

***Heero and Imari still sitting there staring off into space***

***Duo and Neko in the middle of a paper ball fight with Boy A and B***

***Wufei and Satoru still glaring at each other both thinking of strategies to use to beat the other***

***Milliardo and Kaori still wondering how exactly they got there***

***Trowa and Quatre still plotting revenge against Duo and Wufei***

***5 minutes later***

***Milliardo Kaori Trowa and Quatre have joined the paper ball fight between Duo and Neko and Boy A and B***

***5 minutes later***

***Heero Imari Wufei and Satoru have also joined the paper ball fight***

***5 minutes later***

**Teacher: *looks up to see the room like it was at the beginning, completely spotless and the kids sitting in their seats with a lot of papercuts on their faces and arms* You may leave now.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene 22 - In the Hallway - After School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

***we are all in the hall talking about video games*******

**Duo: Final Fantasy 9 Kicks!******

**Neko: Huh?******

**Imari: The Legend Of Zelda is better!******

**Neko: Wha?******

**Duo: No! Final Fantasy!******

**Imari: The Legend Of Zelda!******

**Kaori: You never played Final Fantasy.******

**Imari: I still say the Zelda is better.******

**Duo: Sure, whatever!******

**Wufei: Real fighting is better than video games.******

**Satoru: Yeah! You got that right.******

**Quatre: I really don't like video games.******

**MIlliardo: *looks at Quatre like hes mad, even he like Video games*******

**Neko: What are you guys talking about?******

**Trowa: There talking about video games.******

**Neko: Video games? I've never played those before but I've heard of them.******

***every one falls over in confusion*******

**Wufei: Even I've played a video game or two.******

**Duo: Well come to my house I have video games galore!******

**Neko: Ok! I"ll come!******

**Duo: Alright lets go! You'll be learning from the master!******

**Wufei: *laughs*******

**Duo: I am!******

**Wufei: Right......******

**Neko: Lets go!******

**:: Duo and Neko go to Duo's House to teach Neko all about Video games and**   
**such::******

**Imari: Hmm.. I need to get going too.******

**Satoru: Don't forget your little sister.******

**Imari: Satoru!!!******

**Heero: *Heading to the main door*******

**Imari: *looks sees Heero and starts running* Wait! Can I walk home with you! Your house is right next to mine! So wait up!******

**Heero: *Turns and stops walking*******

**Imari: *catches up and they both head to the door*******

**Kaori: *yells to Imari* Why don't you guys hold hands while your at it too!******

**Imari: *turns red and yells back to Kaori without turning around* SHUT UP!******

**Satoru: I think you ticked her off.******

**Trowa: *laughing* Nice one.******

**Quatre:*laughing a bit* I didn't think Heero would stop and wait for her.******

**Trowa: Me niether.******

**Wufei: When is the bus going to get here?******

**Satoru: You take the bus?******

**Wufei: *nods*******

**Milliardo: So do I.******

**Satoru: I didn't see you two.******

**Wufei: We were the first on and we went to the back.******

**Satoru: Oh.******

**Kaori: They annouce when the bus comes. Then we need to go to the back of the building.******

**Wufei: Well they better anouce it soon!******

**Trowa: I need to get going.******

**Quatre: Yeah me too.******

**Satoru: Do you guys take the bus?******

**Trowa: No. We live close to the school.******

**Trowa: See you guys!******

**Quatre: Bye!******

**Satoru: Bye guys!******

**Kaori: See ya!******

**Milliardo: Bye!******

**Wufei: *just standing there waiting for them to anouce that the bus was there mumbling some thing about injustice and buses being to slow*******

**:: Trowa and Quatre leave while Wufei, Satoru, Milliardo,and Kaori wait for the bus ::******

**Wufei: *now really ticked and screaming* Were is this stupid bus!?!?!? Why is it not here yet!?!?!?******

**Satoru: Calm down.******

**Wufei: Calm down? Who are you to tell me what to do Onna?******

**:: Once again fighting and in each others face::******

**Kaori: *sweat drop*******

**Milliardo: *sweat drop* He's right though. Why is it taking so long?******

**:: On cue they anouce that the bus is here and they all turn and look at Milliardo::******

**Wufei: Its about time!******

**Satoru: Why didn't you do that earlier?******

**Milliardo: *puzzled* I don't even know what I did.******

**Wufei: *walking to were the bus is* Are you coming or are you staying the night?!******

**Kaori: *runs to catch up with Wufei* We're coming!******

**Milliardo: * Right behind Kaori*******

**Satoru: *coming up behind them*******

**:: They all get on the bus to go home::**   
****

**Ummmmmmmmmm.................the ending probably messes up Scene 12. I couldn't think of a good ending so I asked Sakura Cloud for help. She wrote the ending. I tried fixing up Scene 12 but it might still be a little off. Gomen. Probably the whole part I wrote sucked but oh well. Ummmmmm……………………did you like it???? If you did please review. It would mean a lot to us. Ummmmmmm…………once again a ton of credit to Sakura Cloud. (especially for the ending, i desperately needed the help.) When I say tons, I mean TONS and she definately deserves the credit. This would not be possible without her. Seriously. So, if you review, please don't forget to mention her. Please review even if you liked it just a little. Thanx.**   



End file.
